The Unexpected
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: What Will happen when Mal, Natara, Amy, Kai and Captain Yeong are trapped in the precinct when a hurricane hits San Francisco?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own cause of death, if only (Sad Sigh) :)**

**Hi, This is a idea for a story i had, but i do i just want to say thank you to Molly (mozzi-girl) for reviewing every story i've done so far i'm so grateful and as a reply to your last review on my last story Longest Night, Thank you and i know i'm so excited for Monday too i can't wait to see whats going to happen between Mal and Natara, if she tells Mal she loves him and wants to be with him and not Oscar i will cry like a baby but be so happy at the same time LOL, anyway on with the story! Jade**

You are Natara Williams

It's late only you,Mal,Amy, and the Captain are left in the presinct finishng work,you sit at your desk, filling out case reports, your eyes are strained from focusing on the paper for too long. You rub your eyes and try to keep yourself awake, you glance out the window to look out at the late night sky, you notice the winds picking up and there are dark black clouds rolling in covering the sky but you shrug it off and continue working, your suddenly distracted by the sound of slight snoring, you look around to find the source of the nosie, as you stare over in the direction of Mal's desk, you see him sleeping with his head resting on the desk, your amused with the way you can see his eyelids flickering; you know this indecates that he's dreaming, you walk over to the coffe machine and take two coffees and walk over to Mal's desk, he's still sleeping, this time making strange noises and mumberling in his sleep which makes you laugh quietly to yourself, you lower your head so your month is really close to his ear and you send a loud whisper into his ear.

**Natara:**" MAL!"

Mal jolts awake, jumping in his chair, he has a dazed and confused look on his face, this makes you laugh out load.

**Mal:**"HUH?...What? Hmm?"

You try to speak through the laughs you can't contol and Mal shoots his head up and looks at you with a slight grin on his handsome face.

**Natara:**"Sorr..Sorry..sleeping beauty...here i brought you some coffee, you need to stay awake if you wonna finish those write-ups!"

Mal takes the cup of coffee from your hand and smiles, he looks down at his desk to the papers scattered across it's surface, he rubs the back of his neck and takes a sip of the coffee.

**Mal:**" Thanks Natara, i didn't think these write-ups would take take so long to do, it's already 11:30pm, i can practically hear my bed calling me, i soo tired!"

**Natara:**" I know how you feel, how far are you?, i just finished."

Mal glanced down to his papers, he lets out a sigh of relief and looks back up at you with a huge grin on his face.

**Mal:**"Im done too, thank god, lets go."

You both smile at each-other, pick up your reports and start to make your way to the Captain's office to hand in your reports, but before Mal can even reach for the door handle, the door swings open and the Captain comes rushing out with a concerned look on her face.

**Mal:**"Captain...is everthing okay?"

**Captain Maria:**" Fallon, Williams, follow me too the crime lab NOW!"

You and Mal follow as instructed to the Crime Lab to find Amy and Kai, as you enter you can hear Kai and Amy in mid-argument.

**Kai:**"I don't see what the big deal is here?"

**Amy:**" Oh really? She's my cousin Kai, she's 19!"

**Kai:**"Yeah but she's smoking hot!"

**Amy:**"KAI!"

**Captain Maria:**"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Amy and Kai both jump at the Captain's outburst and both turn to face you, Mal and the Captain.

**Captain Maria:**"Now Kai what is it you needed to tell us all that was so important?"

Kai races over to his computer and turns it to face you all, showing satellite pitcures of the area and a weather report.

**Kai:**"Well according to these recent weather reports there's a very violent hurricane heading for us!"

You all look shocked, San Francsico has never been a hotspot for hurricanes, earthquakes sure but there hasn't been a hurricane for many years.

**Mal:**"Kai are you sure there hasn't some kind of mis-calculation? There hasn't been a hurricane for years!"

**Kai:**" Not possible the best equipment has been used to make this forecast, i know how low the odds are for this area to be hit but haven't you noticed the wind speeds picking up or storm clouds rolling in from nowhere? there all signs, this storm coud hit us within a matter of half an hour tops!"

The look of concern fills everyone's faces in the room...except for kai he seems to be only one in the room that looks excited! :L

**Kai:**" Man this gonna be so cool! ive never seen a hurricane before i love storms there awesome!"

You and Mal share a look thats basically says _Jeez Kai's strange!_

**Natara:**"Anyway Kai what do we do about getting home?"

**Kai:**" Impossiable my fine fed beauty!"

Mal shoots Kai a look that could melt ice and Kai instantly knows what Mal's thinking, Kai starts to correct himself tripping over his words clearly scared of Mal in this moment.

**Kai:**"Errm...I-I...I mean...Agent Williams, it's not possible to leave, the MET office has adviced that everyone stay where they are as this storm could hit at any moment, so sorry were all stuck here till it's over which may not be till morning!"

Mal rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh of pure defeat, you know how tired he is and how much he was looking forward to going home but now he's stuck here for who knows how many more hours, suddenly the Captain clears her throat and everyone looks in her direction.

**Captain Maria:**"Well if that's the case, then everyone will need to find a way to keep themselves entertained untill the storms passed, also feel free to call anyone loved ones that may want to know where you are, ill be in my office if anyone needs me."

With that the Captain walks out the Lab and up the stairs and disappears, you turn your attention on Mal as he clears his throat.

**Mal:**"Well if we're stuck here im going to get some more coffee, it's gonna be a long night."

**Natara:**"Mal wait ill come with you."

And you follow Mal up the stairs back to the bullpen.

**What will happen when the strom starts, how will everyone handle it? and what will happen when the power goes out and the candles come out creating a very romantic atmosphere?, find out in Chapter 2!  
Hope you liked Chapter 1 im really happy with how it's turned out, please review ill be really grateful thanks Jade x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, i decided i would leave the romantic stuff till chapter 3 ill build it up first in this chapter you know try to **_**set the scene ;) **_** but i tried to add some Maltara fluff in this chapter too hope you like it! Thanks to anyone who reviews this Chapter and/or the first one really grateful!**

You are now Mal Fallon

**1:30am**, The hurricane is still going strong outside, you can here the rumbles of thunder and see the acausal flashes of lighting through the window, the Captain has disappeared in her office reading some kind of sappy romanitc novel, Amy and Kai are sat at an officers desk playing cards.

**Amy:**" Kai! Not fair! You cheated you didn't have any fours!"

**Kai:**"I didnt cheat, i just stretched the true slightly!"

Kai winks with a cheesy smile, Amy sits back in her chair with her arms folded and very unimpressed look on her face.

**Amy:**"Whatever, just shuffle the cards again, ill beat you this time Kalaba!"

Kai shrugs and starts to shuffle the cards sharing them out between Amy and himself, Your sat at Natara's desk, in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Natara, and she's surprisingly strong, you both look into eachothers eyes, Natara flaps her eyelashes at you, and smiles while blushing, your lost in trance starring at Natara, suddenly she brings you back to reality by slamming your arm down on the table.

**Natara:**"Ha! I win again! Just face it Mal im stronger than you!"

**Mal:**"Not fair i was distracted!"

You hold your hands up in the surrender position and smile and Natara giggles.

**Natara:**" Oh really? By what excatly?"

You stare deep into her hazel eyes, that's what was distracting you, the way she looked at you when your faces were so close within kissing distance, Natara sits with her elbow placed on the desk, with her hand supporting her chin, she sits like this smiling at you awaiting an answer, she just so beautiful to you and she doesn't even know it!

You give a big cheesy grin and this causes Natara to giggle again.

**Mal:**"It doesn't matter; come on best 2 outta 3!"

You place your arm back on the desk ready to wrestle again, Natara does the same with a slight smirk on her face.

**Natara:**" Fine, If your prepared to lose again!

You both laugh and start to arm wrestle again.

**2:35am**, Everyone's getting bored now and running out of things to do, all TRY to sit in silence but Kai keeps coming up with wacky ideas and games you can all play to pass the time.

**Kai:**"Okay Would you rather-"

**Mal:**"NO KAI!"

**Kai:**" Oh come on it'll be fun!"

**Mal:**"Kai I do not want to play that god awful game especially with you! And im 100% sure that Natara and Amy agree with me!"

Amy and Natara both giggle and nodd their heads, Kai slumps back in his chair in a mood.

**Kai:**"Aw you guys are no fun!"

All goes quiet for a few seconds, then Kai springs to life nearly jumping out of his chair with an idea.

**Kai:**"OOO I know how about we all play strip-"

NO! Kai is cut off by everyone shouting at him at the same time and with a huff he slumps back in his chair, and silence once again fills the room apart from the howling and whispering of the wind and thunder outside.

**Amy:**"I know how about we-"

Amy is cut off as the all electic is killed to the building, and your all left in complete darkness, the girls scream in shock and you notice Kai throw himself under your desk for cover, you admit it startled you too and let out a gasp.

**Mal:**"Ah Hell!"

You hear bumping and footsteps coming from the Captains office and she calls out to you all.

**Captain Maria:**"Is everyone okay?"

Yes! You all call out unsion, use the light from your phone to see the where everyone is, Amy, Natara and the Capatin are all stood next to you and you see Kai's feet sticking out from under your desk.

**Mal:**"Kai get from under there you big girl, the storm cut the power that's all!"

Kai pops his head out from under your desk and slowly stands up patting himself down with an embarrassed look on his face, and you can't help but smirk at him for being such an idiot.

**Captain Maria:**" Kai make yourself useful and go get the candles out the strore room please!"

**Kai:**" Yes M'am!"

Kai Charges over to the direction of the store room not paying attention to anything around him.

**Captain Maria:**" Be careful Kai, try not to-"

The Captain words are cut off as Kai trips over something and lands with a hugh crash and boxes of paper falling on him, Natara and Amy can't help but burst out laughing.

**Captain Maria:**" -Trip over anything...Kai are you okay?"

**Kai:**" Yeah im okay"

**Mal:**" Shame!"

**Captain Maria:**" MAL!"

**Mal:**"Im kidding!"

**Captain Maria:**"Sure!"

A few minutes pass and everyone has finished lighting the candles around a small section of the bullpen, you all sit in silence..even Kai which you find strange but still enjoy the quiet, when suddendly the Captain breaks the silence by clearing her throat.

**Captain Maria:**"Have all of you finshed your reports?"

**Natara:**" Mal and I have why?"

**Captain Maria:**" I think ill go in my office and review them, i suppose its something to pass the time, Amy could you pass me that candle please."

Amy does as asked and the Captain carries it to her office and disppears behind the door, all goes quiet again, until the silence is broken a secod time when Amy turns to Kai.

**Amy:**" Kai, ive just had a thought, did you intstall that protective program if theres unexpected shutdown on the system?"

The look of gulit floods Kai face, levaing a very unhappy Amy.

**Kai:**" Yeah About that i kinda forgot-"

**Amy:**"Kai! I asked you two weeks ago to install it! You know if we've lost all our data, im going to kill you, we' better go down to the lab and check the damage to the computers to see if it's possible to power them up again.."

Amy continues to moan under her breath about how_ if she wants something done right she has to do it herself _and some other things that you can't quite make out, she grabs a candle, kai does the same and follows Amy down to the Crime Lab; leaving you and Natara alone with two candles ablaze between you as you both sit opposite eachother at Natara's desk, all is is quiet and still and all you can hear his sound eachother breathing softly.

**Ohh wonder whats going to happen now Mal and Natara have been left alone? find out in Chatper 3! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 hope you like it! Big Thank you to everyone for your reviews I love you all so much! XD Jade **

You are now Mal Fallon

You and Natara are left in the bullpen alone with only two candles on Natara's desk giving out light, you sit in silence and you look at Natara, whose staring out the window, you can't help but smile at the way the candle light is highlighting her beautiful features,suddenly there's a big flash of lightning and crash of thunder, Natara jumps and grabs your hand.

**Natara:**"You know i was always scared of thunder when i was a kid!"

You squeeze Natara's hand and smile.

**Mal:**"I can't imagine you scared of anything."

Natara smiles and blushes as she looks down and her hair sweeps over her face then she quickly looks back up at you.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"When you were sleeping eariler at your desk, you were dreaming, what were you dreaming about?"

**Mal:**"You.."

**Natara:**"Oh really? and what happened in this dream about me?"

You hesitate and rub the back of your neck, Natara sits back in her chair with her arms folded, legs crossed and cheesy smirk on her face.

**Mal:**"Well we were at at Wedding.."

**Natara:**"Oh that sounds sweet, who was getting married?"

**Mal:**"Us."

Natara stares at you with no emotion on her face, you find it hard to tell what she's thinking, an awkward silence hangs over the two of you, your lost for words, you wonder if it was a stupid idea, telling Natara about your dream,you've clearly freaked her out, but she did ask although you could have lied, you let out a sigh of frustration, your about to apologize to her when she beats you to it by asking an unexpected question.

**Natara:**"Just out of curiosity, what do you think it would be like if we did get married? You know hypothetically speaking."

Your totally stunned by this question but your heart practically jumps out of you chest with how fast it's beating, you flash her one of your dashing smiles and she laughs.

**Mal:**"Natara Williams are you proposing to me?"

Natara blushes and playfully hits your arm.

**Natara:**" Just answer the question!"

**Mal:**" Well i dont know, but i do know that we'd live on takeout because you can't cook!"

You laugh at yourself,Natara gasps and it quickly turns into a smirk.

**Natara:**"And who said i'd do all the cooking? Its not the 1940's Mal! I'll have you know that if we ever did get married, you would be the devoted stay at home husbund and i would be the breadwinner!"

You smile at Natara, you love how independent she is but you'd ever admit that to her, you both laugh then go quiet then Natara looks at you with serious look on her face.

**Natara:**"Mal...In all seriousness...do you think you'll ever get married again?"

You take a breath and your smile disappears, you'd never really thought about it before.

**Mal:**"Nat if im honest, what Sandra did really killed me and it really changed my opinion on marriage, but now? I don't know maybe...if i found the right girl, you just don't know whats going to happen in the future."

You take Natara's hand and she blushes and smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

**Natara:**"How do you know you haven't met her already? She could be right infront of you and wouldn't even know it!"

**Mal:**"Well..i guess it depends if she likes me back or not."

You look deeply into eachothers eyes.

**Natara:**"Oh i think she does...alot!"

Natara winks at you with a mischievous smile on her face, and she walks over to the window, she leaves you with your cheeks blushing a blood red and slight smirk on your face, your left thinking how incredably sexy she was just a moment ago but your also left thinking...did that really just happen?...and did she really mean it?

You are now Natara Williams

You stand looking out the window looking out to the storm,deeply regretting what you just said to Mal, you feel so stupid you don't even know for sure if he likes you back, But all these thoughts are pushes out of your mind when you feel Mal stand behind you, snaking his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder, your heart beat starts racing and your breathing becomes heavier, you grow weak at the knees when he whispers in your ear.

**Mal:**"Nat."

You can't control yourself, you act on impulse,you turn to face Mal, his strong arms still wrapped around your waist, your faces so close, your noses are touching and you can feel his breathe tickling your face, without hesitation you lean in and kiss him softly, you close your eyes and feel him pull you closer, so close you can feel the heat of his body against yours, you both pull away slowly still holding eachother, you whisper.

**Natara:**"Mal..I Lo-"

**Kai:**"Maligator!"

Kai suddenly interrupts by calling from the Crime Lab stairs, you and Mal quickly let go of eachother and stand a few steps away from eachother as Amy and Kai join you back in the bullpen.

**Mal:**"What is it Kai?"

**Kai:**"Would you rather-"

**Mal:**"KAI! for the last time i am not playing that stupid game with you!"

**Amy:**" Just ingnore him Mal, he's been trying to get me to play it the whole time we've been downstairs, Kai i think it's best if you just sit in the corner and be quiet!"

**Mal:**"Kai QUIET have you never met him!"

**Kai:**"Errr..guys standin right here!"

Kai shouts trying to get some sympathy but Amy and Mal just stand shooting him a death stare, then Amy turns to face you and Mal.

**Amy:**"Anyway...We're all clear downstairs, when the powers restored to the building, the system should be undamage...no thanks to Kai...anyway we brought you some pillows and blankets from downstairs, it's getting cold in here with the heating off and i don't know about you guys but i need some rest...even if it does mean sleeping on the floor!"

Amy passes a pillow and blacket each to you and Mal, and you thank her.

**Amy:**"It's no problem, Im gonna go give the Captain a blanket too, she must be freezing in that office."

Amy disppears, leaving silence in the room, you can't bring yourself to look at Mal but noitce Kai giving you and Mal and strange look.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Kai:**"You two are acting strange, has something happened while we were downstairs?"

**Natara:**"What would give you that idea?"

**Kai:**"I don't know i can't put my finger on it but there's something."

You try to ingnore Kai and walk back over to your desk and sit quietly, you glance over to Mal and notice that he's not moving at all just stood perfectly still, staring out the window.

**What will happen between Mal and Natara now? Will they talk about what happened or just pretend it didn't happen at all?, find out in Chapter 4! Hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 hope you like it!**

**Review replies:**

**mozzi-girl**

**Thank you for your reviews im glad you like the story, and that it made you laugh, i have to honest i quite like writing for Kai he's a fun character to write for, and if you haven't already guessed im a REALLY big Maltara fan! I love writing for them and i hope they get together really soon in CoD! :D**

**Katlana Child**

**Thank you for your review, really? your hooked, i'm so happy you like my story that much! It really made me smile when i read your review! :D**

**BreezyFan**

**Thank you for your review, didn't think people would like my story as much as this so thank you for your kind words im so grateful! And I've never written for Kai before but I'm thinking of doing a story that mostly focuses on him, maybe after i've finished this one, thanks again! :D**

**On with the story...**

You are now Amy Chen.

Everyone's extremly quiet and you sit with your legs strenched out on a desk, with Kai sat next to you, using the cards from earlier, stacking them into some kind of castle shape, with his tongue sticking out the side of his month for concentration, you roll your eyes at him, you glance to your left to see Mal sitting next to the window watching the storm, you quickly glance to the right to see Natara sitting at her desk alone, there's a strange awkwardness in the air and your not sure why, you lean over to Kai and nudge him with your elbow but he ingnores you, so you whisper sharply in his ear.

**Amy:**"Kai..Kai!"

**Kai:**"Hmm?"

Kai answers without looking at you, he just continues stacking the cards, your annoyed he's not paying attention to you, so you kick the edge of the table which causes it to wobble, making the cards fall down.

**Kai:**"Hey!"

**Amy:**"You'll get over it Kai!"

**Kai:**"Hmph!"

Kai slumps back in his chair throwing the remaining cards he had in his hands on the table, you roll your eyes and smile, then lean towards Kai and whisper.

**Amy:**"What's up with Mal and Natara?"

**Kai:**"What do you mean?"

You gesture your hand between Mal and Natata sitting at opposite ends of the room and Kai follows your gaze.

**Amy:**"Haven't you noticed there not sitting together, or even talking!"

Kai shrugs.

**Kai:**"I don't know, they have been acting strange since we came back from the Lab, and i did ask Natara if anything had happened, but she didn't answer me!"

**Amy:**"Kai..in all fairness, if something was up, do you really think Natara would tell _you_?"

**Kai:**"Maybe, but if i didn't know any better, i'd say Agent Hot Boom Bottie has a crush on me and just playing hard to get, but then again who can blame her, I'm irresistible!"

Kai sits with a very creepy smile on his face, and your not really sure how to respond to what he just said, so let it slide.

**Amy:**"Anyway...I think I'm gonna get some sleep, night Kai."

**Kai:**"Okay night Ames."

You swiftly stand up and grab your blanket and pillow and place them on the floor, and lay down, it's not the most comfortable place to sleep but it'll do for now, till you can go home to your own warm bed when the storms over, you place your head on the pillow and sleep comes surprisingly easy.

You are now Natara Williams.

You notice Amy go to sleep on the floor, then Kai follows shortly after, placing a blanket next to Anna Willis's desk, he then crawls up into a ball like a dog and quickly falls alseep, which makes you chuckle quietly to yourself. You glance over to Mal, whose still looking out the window, you sigh, then grab your own blanket and pillow and start preparing a bed on the floor next to your desk.

**Mal:**"Need any help?"

You turn around and notice Mal standing over you, you quickly stand up, pulling your hair out of your face.

**Natara:**"No, I'm fine thank you."

You look deep into Mal's eyes, he touches your cheek and your breathing becomes heavy again, he leans in to kiss you but you quickly pull away, stand a few steps back from him.

**Natara:**"No, Mal..don't, we can't do this, i know i kissed you before and i shouldn't have done that, i guess i got caught up in the moment that's all, okay im sorry, but-but... we can't be together, it just... it wouldn't work, you know the experience i've had with having a romantic relationship with a co-worker, it's just doesn't work and someone always ends up getting hurt and i can't have my heart broken again Mal, i just can't...i'm sorry."

Mal walks up to you slowly, he shows no emotion, he stands so close you can hear him breathing, he takes your hand gently and looks into your eyes, your heart aches.

**Mal:**"Natara, i know about the consequences of us being together, i know it would be hard at times and i know people wouldn't approve, but when you care about someone enough, none of that matters, so don't stand there and tell me that you don't feel for me what i feel for you, because no matter how hard you try to shut people out, your not fooling me."

You look up at Mal with your eyes welling up, your heart wants to let him in but your head just wont let you.

**Natara:** " Mal.."

Mal leans in to kiss you again but you push him away, and tears stream down your face.

**Natara:**" Mal...No.. you can't just kiss me and think that it makes things better okay... because it doesn't...I'm sorry i just cant do this!"

You breathing becomes unsteady as you cry quiety, you wipe away the tears, Mal looks at you, looking broken with hurt in his eyes, then breaks eye contact with you and walks away back to the window, you quickly look away and lay down on the bed you made next to your desk, you hold the pillow close to your chest for comfort, with tears silently falling from your eyes, with the weight of your heavy heart in your chest you quietly cry yourself to sleep.

**Sorry it's kinda short and please don't hate me, i have a plan for Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i actually cried writting the Maltara piece, hope you like it please review! Jade :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone's reviews I'm so grateful and soo crazy happy you all like my story this much! Okay here's Chapter 5 ( and please bare with me for the first part you will hopefully be happy by the end! :D) Jade **

You are now Natara Williams

You slowly stirr awake from your sleep, the morning sunlight streams in through the window, blinding you, you rub your eyes with the back of your hand, and a high pitched voice, forces you out of your sleepy daze.

**Amy:**"Morning! Can you believe the storm is FINALLY over, we can go home!"

Amy claps her hands slowly and smiles, you force a fake smile back.

**Natara:**"Morning Amy, what time is it?"

**Amy:**"8:00am, the Captain left about an hour ago, she said we're free to leave whenever we're ready; I'm gonna go, I've got to give Kai a lift home,I'll see you later okay?"

**Natara:**"Okay."

You desperately look around the room ,with only one person on your mind, who is nowhere to be seen.

**Natara:**"Amy...Where's Mal?"

Amy's smile disppears and she looks down to her feet, then back at you with a look of deep sympathy on her face.

**Amy:**"Errm...he...err...left while you were still sleeping, I did suggest that maybe he should stay and wait for you to wake up but he just stormed out and didn't say anything."

**Natara:**"Oh."

You look down and your hair falls, covering your face, all the memories from last night come flooding back to you and hits you like a ton of bricks and you do everything in your strength to hold back tears.

**Amy:**"Did something happen between you two last night, did you have a fight or something?"

**Natara:**"Yeah something like that."

Amy pats your shoulder and flashes you a reasuring smile.

**Amy:**"Well im sure whatever it is, you two will work it out you always do."

You smile slightly at Amy's kindness but your heart still hurts none the less.

**Natara:**"Yeah, i hope so Amy, i really hope so."

Amy smiles again and walks out the front door of the precinct and Kai follows, Your left sitting on the floor alone, your about to cry again but you manage to collect youself then you quickly push youself to your feet, you take a deep breath and run through the door to your car, with only one destination in mind.

You suddenly find yourself at Mal's front door,you gentle knock and he opens it and stares at you blankly.

**Natara:**"Hi, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but can i come in?"

Mal lowers his head gesturing you to come in, you slowly step into his apartment and turn to face him as he quietly closes the door behind you.

**Natara:**"Mal we need to talk."

Mal walks from the direction of the door ,he walks around you and stands a few steps away glaring at you.

**Mal:"**Well you made everything perfectly clear last night, there's not really much left to say is there?"

**Natara:**"Mal, you have to understand I didn't say any of those things to hurt you but we have to be realistic!"

Mal turns away in a huff.

**Natara:**"Come on, listen to me, you know deep down that I'm right dont you? It would never work for us Mal no matter how hard we tired, I mean think about it, if we did get together and it didn't work out and I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life, I've had my heart broken so many times in the past and couldn't imagine what would happen if you were the one breaking it again or vice versa, i wouldn't be able to deal with it if i broke your heart, do you see now Mal, that's just the way it is...all i can say is I'm sorry."

Mal shakes his head in anger and frustraction.

**Mal:**"You know what Natara, I don't wonna hear it...I think you should leave."

**Natara:**"What?"

You voice is timid and quiet, you feel tears welling up in your eyes.

**Mal:**" You say that you wouldn't be able to deal with it if you broke my heart but...last night you broke my heart into a thousand pieces and you seem fine to me!"

You slowly shake you head and tears escape from your eyes and roll your cheeks.

**Natara:**"Mal you know that isn't true.."

**Mal:**"Isn't it? And the fact that you would even compare me to Shawn and Oscar, I understand they both hurt you, but if you knew me as well as i thought you did, then you would know that I would never ever hurt you like that.."

You run up to Mal and try to take his hand but he snatches it away.

**Natara:**" Mal I never compared you to-"

Mal cuts you off as he strides to the door and holds it open.

**Mal:**"Just get out Natara."

Your left speechless, you start to walk out the door then stop and look at Mal, you can tell he's holding back tears, you try to touch his cheek but he turns his face away from you, reluctantly you walk out the door slowly and Mal slams the door behind you, you close your eyes tightly as it slams, you hold your hand over your month and take a deep breath and tears flood from your eyes, you turn slowly and walk down the hall back to your car.

You are now Amy Chen

You just dropped off Kai at his apartment, now your sitting on your couch reading a book quietly, when you hear a small timid knock on your door , you throw the book on the coffee table and jog to the door to open it, standing in your doorway is Natara, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her eye makeup is stained down her cheeks and she collaspes on you breaking down into tears, you find it hard to support her but try to guide her over to sit on your couch.

**Amy:**"Natara What's wrong?"

Natara looks at you trying to calm herself so she can speak through the tears.

**Natara:**" He-he...Hates me...Mal...hates me!"

**Amy:**"Natara what are you talking about Mal doesn't hate you! Please tell me what's happened?"

Natara takes a few mintues to calm down and collect herself, you hand her a box of tissues and she wipes her eyes dry, she takes a deep breath and tells you everything, about the kiss and about how she almost told him she loved him , what she said to him last night after you had fallen alseep and about what just happened a moment ago, you pull her into a comforting hug and she burys her head into your shoulder and your hair falls over her face, she pulls away and you take her hand, she looks up at you with a broken look in her eyes.

**Natara:**"The reason I said everything I did ,was because I didn't want to lose him but now I'm losing him anyway and I just don't know what to do Amy, please help me!"

**Amy:**"Natara if you love him, you have to tell him!"

**Natara:**"I can't -"

**Amy:**" Yes you can, Natara I know your scared and that's okay, because when comes to love logic and reason go out the window!"

**Natara: **" But the consequences..."

**Amy:**"Screw the consequences!"

**Natara:**"AMY!"

**Amy:**"What? Natara when you love someone, the rules don't matter, Ken and I weren't allowed to be together but did we let that stop us? No, and you know why,because we loved eachother, I still do and i miss him everyday, so you need to tell Mal how you feel; before it's too late."

Natara takes a deep breath and looks down at her feet.

**Natara:** "Your right, but he won't talk to me, he hates me!"

You place your hand on Natara's shoulder and she looks up at you.

**Amy:**"He doesn't hate you, he's just hurting right now, and you can't just tell him you love him you need to show him!"

Natara suddenly looks confused.

**Natara:**"How am I supposed to do that?"

**Amy:**"Only you know the answer to that Natara."

You are now Natara Williams.

You and Amy continue to talk for hours until nightfall comes around again, you say your goodbyes, and drive home to your empty and quiet apartment,you take a shower, and slip into a over sized t-shirt and curl up on your couch, looking out the the stars in the sky, deep in thought,_I love Mal so much but how do i prove that to him before I'm too late?_

**Please don't hate me, the big Maltara moment is coming very soon, I promise you, in the next and final Chapter, Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please review! Jade :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I played Chapter 6 of CoD last night and i cried ! It was so sad and frustrating! Jeez I wanted to punch a wall!, I hope Mal will just tell Natara how he feels once and for all! Please EA do it for the Maltara fans your killing us here! :'( Anyway on with the review replies :)**

**Oryt**

**Thankyou for your review really grateful! sorry hehe :D but i promise this last chapter will make you happy hopefully! **

**BreezyFan **

**Thankyou, sorry again hehe :D, glad you like the story, hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**mozzi-girl**

**Thankyou for your reviews, btw i love your stories keep writting! :D I hope the ending makes you smile it's seriously packed with Maltara! :)**

**Katlana Child**

**Glad you the story made you laugh, It really made me smile reading your review, an LOL yeah Mal is a total babe, I love him! Little spoiler for you, he gets topless in Chapter 6 of CoD!, and ooh the drama I loved it hehe! :)**

**PhoebePhorever**

**Thankyou for your review, sorry I nearly made you cry with chapter five oops :) and don't worry about Mal and Natara, the good part is coming I promise!**

**Artist For Love**

**Glad you liked it! thankyou for your review and I know! After playing Kings of Las Vegas part 2 I was in tears! :( Hope you like the final chapter to my story!**

You are now Natara Williams

_Two Weeks later..._

**6:45am**, You lay in your bed, wide awake staring at your ceiling deep in thought, then you slowly drag yourself out of bed and wonder into the living room and pick up your cell phone, you hesitate for a moment then start dialling a familiar number, after a few rings the call picks up.

**Mal:**"You've reached Mal Fallon, please leave a message, unless your Kai, Kai we've talked about this!" _**Beep!**_

**Natara:**" Hey Mal it's Natara calling AGAIN, I know this like the hundredth time I've called but please talk to me it's been two weeks...I miss you, we have to work this out please call me back...bye."

You end the call and drop your cell back on the coffee table and slowly make your way over to your couch and sit down, you stare out the window with tears rolling down your face, your so tired of crying but you just can't stop, your heart has never ached this much in your life, it's like a stabbing pain that never goes away, add that to the heavy feeling you constantly have in the pit of your stomach, it makes you feel so weak and broken and you hate feeling this way, suddenly your cell phone starts to buzz and you race to pick it up.

**Natara:**"Hello?"

**Amy:**"Hey Natara."

You slump back down in your couch with disppointment,you wipe your eyes, take a deep breath and start to speak.

**Natara:**"Oh, Hi Amy."

**Amy:**"Just checking to make sure your okay."

**Natara:**"Honestly Amy,No...I'm not okay at all!"

**Amy:**" Mal still not talking to you?"

You could hear the pity in her voice and you hated it when people felt sorry for you, but if you were honest it was nice having someone like Amy, to talk to.

**Natara:**"No, I've called him countless times and left a dozen messages, but he just won't talk to me! He really does hate me!"

**Amy:**"Natara, He doesn't hate you-"

**Natara:**"Then why won't he talk to me?...I thought he would at least be force to talk to me when we were working but he even ignores me when we're in the field!"

**Amy:**"Seriously?"

**Natara:**" Yep, last week we were supposed to track down a supect together, but he left without me and interviewed her himself, didn't even wait for me, and when I asked him why, he didn't even acknowledge that I had even spoken to him, he just walked away...He really hates me Amy and if I'm honest I don't blame him!"

**Amy:**"Okay Natara, calm down, I understand that Mal's upset but I can't believe that he's reacted this way, this is so unlike Mal!"

**Natara:**"Amy I can't go on like this, it's killing me, not having him talk to me... I'm thinking of asking Captain Yeong to reassign me another partner."

**Amy:**"Natara, Don't give up yet, just give it time, I promise you'll work this out, you need to tell him how you feel!"

**Natara:**"But he won't talked to me-"

**Amy:**"Then make him talk to you, make him listen!"

**Natara:**"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Amy goes quiet then bursts with a high pitch squeal that almost bursts your ear drum.

**Amy:**"I have an idea!"

**Natara:**" Okay...I'm listening.."

You sit on the phone with Amy for about another hour or so while she explains her bright idea to you, it's a bit out there but it just might work, after the call is over you quickly get ready for work and make your way to the precinct.

After a long awkward day at work , you feel strained and tired, mostly because of the amount of fail attempts you've had trying to get Mal to talk to you, but depsite all of that you try again while he's working on some write-ups alone at his desk, you walk up to stand behind him and gently place your hand on his shoulder; he doesn't move or react in any way, in fact he acts as if your not there at all.

**Natara:**"Mal, Please talk to me, the least you could do is look at me...please?"

Mal doesn't say a word, he just continues working, he doesn't even turn around. Your stomach feels so heavy like someone's just kicked you and your breathing becomes heavy as tears start to roll down your cheeks, you quickly move your hand away and it falls to your side.

**Natara:**"FINE! You don't want to talk to me, then that's just fine, you win Mal, I give up! I can't do this anymore!"

You storm out the precinct, and don't bother looking back, disappearing into the night.

You are now Mal Fallon

You listen as Natara storms out behind you, you close your eyes tightly and a single tear rolls down your face, you know your being harsh and it's killing you too not talking to her, but after everything she said, the way she pushed you away, it just crushed you to the point where someone only had to metion her name you would feel like breaking down, you just didn't know how to face her yet, you've loved her for so long and there's part of you that just wants to grab her and hold her close and tell her your sorry for everythings that's happened, that you don't even care who's to blame, if there is even is anyone _to_ blame, but you just need time, suddenly Amy pops her head from the doorway of the Crime Lab and strolls over to you with a big smile on her face, she doesn't say anything ,just places a piece of paper on your desk and walks off, which leaves you a bit confused.

**Mal:**"Err..Amy what's that for?"

**Amy:**"Read it and find out!"

You pick it up and look at it.

**Mal:**"Well who's it from? and Why would-"

**Amy:**"Just stop asking questions and read it Mal!"

With that Amy disappears back down the stairs to the Crime Lab.

_Okay weird..._You think to yourself, you then unfold the piece of paper and read it, there's a picture of a map with a destination marked on it with red pen, and attacted to it is a note which reads: _If you still love her, follow her._ You look up from the note and take a moment to think over what you've just read, what did it mean? and where did the map lead to? You take a breath and figure there's one way to find out, you grab your coat and make your way to your car.

After a short journey, you arrive at Golden Gate Park, it's extremly quietly, you walk up to the fence, where you noitce another piece of paper gently flowing in the breeze, you slowly approach the fence and you carefully take the piece of paper, unfold it and read it:_ Follow the light.._You around the park and notice a path marked out in candles, unsure of what you might find at the end, you hesitate to follow, slowly making your way down the path.

**Mal:**"Is this some kind of weird teasure hunt ?" You chuckle to yourself quietly.

After a few minutes of walking through the park, you finally reach your destination marked on the map you received. You look around and are amazed by what you see, there's small blossom trees and tiny bushes all coated in tiny fairy lights, in the top right hand corner you see a small pond, with candles sat around it's edge, as the candle light is mirrored in the ponds surface, it makes the water glisten, there are many other candles dotted around and it's the most beautiful place you've ever seen in your life, but you still don't know why your here, you stand looking around for any signs of movement, waiting for someone to come and tell you why you need to be here, but all questions disappear from your mind when Natara steps out as if from nowhere, she's wearing a strapless short red dress, with black high heeled shoes, her face is lightly madeup and she looks incredibly beautiful.

She smiles slightly and slowly walks towards you and stands a few steps away, your left speechless and you can't take your eyes off Natara.

**Natara:**"I wanted it to be a surpise."

She smiles and you smile back, your heart is beating so fast that it could burst out of your chest, you look down at your feet and silence falls over the two of you, Natara takes another step forward and you quickly look back up at her when she starts to speak.

**Natara:**"Mal, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened, I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared I guess...of everything; taking risks; breaking rules but an amazing man I know once said to me, _I know about the consequences of us being together, I know it would be hard at times and I know people wouldn't approve, but when you care about someone enough, none of that matters_, and he was right, and I was to afraid to admit that, until now."

Natara takes another step towards you, her eyes full of tears waiting to fall from her mesmerizing hazel eyes, you reach out to gently stroke her cheek and she smiles through the tears, you try to hold back your own tears but fail as they roll down your soft warm cheeks, you take a deep breath.

**Natara:**"I was too afraid to listen to my heart, so I tried to push you away thinking it was the right thing to do, convincing myself that if I shut out my feelings it would hurt less if I lost you, but I was wrong, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Natara trails off as the tears become to much for her to speak, you pull her close and she burys her head into your chest, you stoke her hair and comfort her.

**Mal:** "Shhh...Natara it's okay, I'm the one that should be sorry, all those things I said to you I didn't mean any of them, I'm ashamed with the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that, I'm sorry."

Natara looks up at you, deep into your eyes and smiles, you smile back and use your thumb to wipe the tears from under her eyes, you brush some hair away from Natara's face and your hand softly slides down the side of her face, she stops you as she places her hand on top of yours, she looks at you, you look down at Natara then she looks away and says those three words you've waited to hear since you first layed eyes on her.

**Natara:**"Mal, I love you, I'm sorry I waited so long to say it."

You smile and place your index finger and thumb under her chin and raise her eyes to meet yours.

**Mal:**"It's okay, better late than never."

She smiles and you both lean in and your lips brush in a passionate kiss, you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her close, you feel her as she snakes her arms around your neck, you both slowly pull away and you pull eachother into an embacing hug.

**Mal:**"You know you didn't have to do all this for me."

Natara pulls you closer and whispers lovingly into your ear which makes you smile.

**Natara:**"Yes I did, your worth it!"

You both look at eachother and smile, you lean in and kiss her again.

**Okay that's it, the end! I'm quite sad actually because I really enjoyed writting this story alot so, I thinking of doing a sequel, provided you guys want one, if not I won't bother and leave the story as it is ,please let me know and please review this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to the people that supported this story I'm so incredibly greatful you don't even know how much, thanks again! Jade 3 **


End file.
